Si le quotidien s'alourdit
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: On ne se surprend plus. [À Joy Misty Holy]


Yo ! Un OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF, sur le thème Rencontre donné par Misty. Vous pouvez me poser des questions sur les Nuits par review ou PM, je mords pas !

 **Misty** à qui je dédie cet OS, même s'il est loin d'être parfait, j'espère qu'il te plaira, joyeux anniversaire du FoF !

.

 _ **Si le quotidien s'alourdit**_

.

« Yuri, café ?

—Hm, ouais. Un …

—Un sucre et pas de lait ? »

Le japonais sourit doucement et opine du chef. Il se demande pourquoi il se fatigue encore à essayer de préciser des choses pareilles. Par réflexe, sans doute. Une tasse brûlante fleurit dans ses mains et il savoure la brûlure délicate sur ses doigts, l'odeur juste un peu sucrée. Il avait mis longtemps à aimer le café, quelques années auparavant, mais ça le tenait éveillé et petit à petit il avait appris. Comme Viktor a appris à la connaître. À l'aimer.

Ça avait commencé bizarrement, que ça soit dit, parce que celui que Viktor avait rencontré, c'était lui ivre. Quelle surprise il avait dû avoir, après, à le découvrir timide, renfermé, et tellement, tellement moins tactile. Différent, comme une seconde rencontre. Il se laisse aller à la chaleur familière du russe. Il le sait par cœur, de corps et de pensée, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils peuvent s'enlacer de la manière la plus pratique et confortable sans même y penser. Viktor tire lentement une mèche de cheveux noirs, un geste que Yuri apprécie particulièrement. C'est le problème, sans doute. Ils se connaissent un peu trop.

.

« Viktor. »

Le russe le sait, c'est le ton des ennuis. Le ton qu'il n'aime pas vraiment, qui présage une conversation sérieuse. Il s'assied. Yuri lève la tête. Ce qu'il va dire va faire mal à Viktor. Ils le savent tous les deux, à la manière qu'il a de demander de l'aide au plafond. Il se mord la lèvre. Viktor s'enfonce dans son siège. Très mal.

« On ne se surprend plus, Viktor. »

Sa plus grande peur. Plus de frissons, plus de découverte, rien que la familiarité rassurante et angoissante en même temps, des idées qui disparaissent comme on les sait devenues irréalisables, se retrouver piégé, enfermé. Il répète, avec sa voix des mauvais jours.

« Je ne te surprend plus ? »

Yuri le sait, Viktor va dire qu'il essaiera, qu'il va changer, dans deux mots et quelques secondes il aura la vision troublée de liquide lacrymal. Ça lui fait mal de le savoir à l'avance.

« Pas toi, Viktor. Pas moi non plus. Nous, Viktor. »

Viktor ferme les yeux. Une larme coule. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

« Alors c'est fini ? »

Après trois ans, pour une raison aussi superflue ? Ces mots ne sont pas prononcés, il flottent dans le silence entre eux. Ils ne sont pas prononcés parce qu'il sont faux, ce n'est pas superflu. C'est la plus importante chose qui aurait pu advenir, à leur avis. Yuri reprend.

« Je repars m'entraîner à Détroit. Je prends l'avion demain. »

Viktor se lève, prend ses clefs dans le pot en terre cuite à côté de la plante verte. Il va marcher dans la rue, faire un tour du quartier, regarder le château de loin, s'asseoir sur un banc, lire de la poésie sur son téléphone et puis rentrer, d'ici deux ou trois heures. Ils le savent, Yuri ne lui demande pas où il va, et ça pique une aiguille amère entre les côtes de Viktor. Il l'avait senti, un peu. Il murmure tout de même, sur le pas de la porte.

« Yuri … pour la première fois depuis longtemps … tu m'as surpris. »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il ne veut pas voir. Il sait que Yuri va pleurer. Ça ne manque pas.

.

 _Quelques mois plus tard._

Celestino pose la main sur l'épaule de Yuri alors qu'ils entrent dans l'hôtel. Le japonais a toutes les raisons du monde d'être stressé. Il monte directement dans sa chambre. Sa première finale sans Viktor depuis longtemps. Depuis trois ans et quelques. Il pourrait donner le chiffre exact, il le connaît, mais il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Il veut juste se concentrer sur le patin, quelques temps. On frappe à sa porte, et il se relève à contrecœur du lit où il s'était vautré aussitôt entré. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte son dîner dans sa chambre, il irait saluer tout le monde le lendemain. Phichit est en bas, lui. Sûrement accompagné des patineurs et des milliers de gens qui le suivent sur les réseaux sociaux.

Il ouvre, et un sourire charmant l'accueille.

« Bonjour, excuse-moi, tu es bien Yuri Katsuki ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas bien où l'autre veut en venir.

« Viktor Nikiforov, un âge trop avancé pour le donné, fou amoureux de toi. Enchanté. »

Il hésite. Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps. Il lui aurait fallu des années pour oublier combien il aime Viktor, combien il sait tout de lui. Mais il lui a manqué. Horriblement. Et ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Une seconde – non, une troisième rencontre.

« De même. Je te propose un café ? »

Noir, sans doute.

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un peu de téquila ? »

.

.

Voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
